When Spheres Collide
by Lurai the Ninja Elf
Summary: There's always someone out there who can be home. Plangy (Planetoid Q x Thingy) one-shot.


_**A/N: Hey peeps! _**Long time no see! **_Happy (late) 10th Anneversary! 10 years ago on the 18th of September, Chiro's Girl aired. Long time no see! Anyways, Before reading this fanfic, you should probably go watch Hypercast 02, the second installment of a podcast some of the more notable figures in the fandom have put together. You can see it watch?v=0gf3X3YAg-E **_

_**If you don't watch it, I have no garauntee how much or how little you will understand this crack! pairing. **_

_**P.S. I've always headcanoned Thingy was actually a girl, and I incorporated that headcanon here.**_

_**-Lurai the Ninja Elf**_

When Spheres Collide

"No Monkey Team member is ever alone."

That was what the black monkey had said, so many months ago now. Yet, to the planetoid now puttering through space, the months since assuming the likeness of a robot monkey had become some of the loneliest he'd ever experienced. At first Planetoid Q had been completely happy. Freedom, true freedom, to choose where he went and what he did, was very sweet. Memories of the Hyperforce, those who had shown him his freedom, and befriended him when he took it, served to warm his heart at first. But as the weeks wore into months and no inhabited worlds were made apparent, that memory was beginning to contrast with his current state. The joy of freedom was somewhat shadowed by lack of company. It is always worse to be alone after you have tasted companionship, than it was before. Now, as Q meandered among the stars, he was occupied by downcast thoughts. And so he wasn't watching very closely when it happened.

A high pitched squeal pierced the emptiness, and something comparatively minuscule bounced off Q's side. Ordinarily he would have discounted it as an asteroid and gone on. But the shrill sound made him pause. He slowly rotated, and looked.

Thingy was terrified. She had been floating on the hunk of space rock for a month now, helpless and alone. Her home was gone. Skeleton King had descended upon it and blasted it to bits when his plan involving her failed. Most of her kin were dead, or captured and sold into slavery (there was a surprisingly high market for them in fast food chains). Those who had escaped were now scattered across the galaxy like her. With no propulsion system, she was stranded. She had no family, no home, and very little hope.

And now, looming above her, was a huge bulk of rock and stone. A collision was imminent. She squealed in terror, and shut her eyes. Closer, closer, closer. Her asteroid was being pulled in by the gravity of the planetoid, a little faster every second.

There was a horrible grating sound, as the entire asteroid shook. Thingy screeched, flinching. And then the asteroid lurched, and moved backwards. It had bounced off. Thingy sighed in relief. But the gigantic hunk of rock was still there. And it was rotating, turning towards her. It was alive. Thingy cowered, staring fearfully up at it. Then she saw it's face. This was not a threat! It was one of the monkeys! Or, at least, it looked like one of them. She bounced up and down, trilling joyously.

Q stared at the asteroid, unable to see it clearly, so small was it. There, on the rock, was a minuscule blue dot. A tiny fuzzy creature, which seemed almost to be completely pent up energy. He looked at it curiously. As he watched it suddenly jumped onto his face, he started, but it began licking him profusely. This, this Thingy was hardly half the size of...Q searched for something comparable, then gave up. He looked down his face at her, having to cross his eyes.

"What are you doing out here, small one?" he asked her, his voice echoing through the space. The small fuzzy creature looked up at him sharply, studied him for a second, and then squealed in fear, jumping back onto the asteroid and peering from behind a rock at him.

The planetoid considered for a moment, studying the terrified fuzzball intently. She was on a rather large hunk of rock, that seemed to have scraps of dead vegetation here and there, as if it had once been part of a much larger piece. The Thingy, yes, that's what Q would call it, had fear written in her eyes. And suddenly Q remembered where he had seen that fear before. In the faces of those whose planets he had demolished for Skeleton King. Now Q could guess what happened all too well.

"Hush, small one. I won't hurt you," Q rumbled, as gently as he could muster. Thingy raised itself up a little, looking at him more closely.

"He harmed me as well, you know," he said. Thingy seemed to come to a decision. She jumped back onto Q, and licked him. Q, laughed, and the sound was like thunder.

"You can stay with me. You have nowhere else to go, and I could use the company," Q decided. Thingy seemed fine with this state of affairs, perching herself gaily on top of Q's crest.

They chugged on through space for another several hours, Q occasionally talking to his small passenger. After awhile however, Thingy began to get tired. She chirruped comfortably, and snuggled down in the shelter of Q's crest. She was drowsy, Q could tell. He smiled inwardly, and formed a small nest around her out of his surface, warming the rock. Thingy yawned and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She had found a home planet. Q, meanwhile, was contentedly pushing through space with renewed vigor. Suddenly, the galaxy wasn't quite so lonely anymore.


End file.
